greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 34
"Greatest freak out ever 34" is a Greatest Freak Out Ever episode from season. In this episode, Stephen attempts to paint a picture, but freaks out and destroys the painting and supplies (they actually belonged to their cousin) when his mother returns home, who had been left behind at their cousin's house by Stephen. Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *Jennifer Quire *Liam Quire Synopsis Stephen tries his hand at becoming a painter. Jack walks into the living room where he sees his brother Stephen painting a picture, while muttering to himself. Stephen utterly turns around not too long into the video and becomes shocked, but still confident to see his brother watching him. As Stephen continues with his masterpiece, the doorbell rings and Jack goes to answer it revealing to be their mother (Jennifer), who Stephen actually had left behind at their cousin Liam's house. Jack informs her that Stephen is painting in the living room, but once they walk into the room they find the whole place trashed (with the art supplies, Stephen had actually stolen) and Stephen, in the distance, already out the door and completely stripped out of his clothes. It's implied Stephen is into trouble and that Jack convinces to the mom that if Stephen doesn't return, they could sell his painting. Trivia *Stephen appears to be emulating the exalted painter Bob Ross. This is evidenced by a wig of curly hair, tucked-in dress shirt; sleeves rolled, and eccentrically calm disposition toward his painting. These are all hallmarks of the late and great painter, and an entertaining antithesis to Stephen's branded behavior. *Stephen seems very confident throughout the video up until the end. *I'm the only person who noticed this: Once his mother walks into the front door, the whole place is trashed and Stephen is out of the house and disrobed in seconds - it would be practically impossible for someone to take action that quick. *This is the only episode that Liam Quire is mentioned. *Stephen looks much different in this episode compared to the other Greatest freak out ever episodes, however his hair in this video is most likely a wig. Continuity *This is the 14th time that Stephen is shirtless and running outside out on the back lawn for knocking his painting, same as the "Greatest freak out ever" being first, "Greatest freak out ever 2" being second, "Greatest freak out ever 3" being third, "Greatest freak out ever 4" being fourth, "Greatest freak out ever 8" being fifth, "Greatest freak out ever 9" being sixth, "Greatest freak out ever 10" being seventh, "Greatest freak out ever 12" being eighth, "Greatest freak out ever 14" being ninth, "Greatest freak out ever 19" being tenth, "Greatest freak out ever 26" being eleventh, and "Greatest freak out ever 30" being twelfth. "Greatest freak out ever 32" being thirteenth. Cultural References *Some YouTubers have commented that Stephen is dressed and looked to be exactly Bob Ross. Videos Greatest freak out ever 34 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Season Episodes Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Stephen being shirtless and going outside in the back lawn Category:Male Characters Category:Quire Family Category:Female Characters Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Users Category:Season